Quinn's Crazy Life
A fanfiction about newborn Quinn Newsome. Ever since being born, she has opened her own book and began writing in it about her life. Characters Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 11.12.02 AM.png|Quinn Newsome Screen Shot 2017-02-24 at 5.22.54 PM.png|Jessie Newsome Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 7.50.35 PM.png|Nora Newsome Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 3.59.19 PM.png|Florence Newsome Screen Shot 2017-04-16 at 12.26.04 PM.png|Andrew Newsome Screen Shot 2017-04-14 at 12.14.47 PM.png|Lana Newsome Screen Shot 2017-02-25 at 9.41.52 PM.png|Elsie Newsome (mumu) 7114444 orig.png|Jared (dudu) Chapter one: My Birth Quinn's POV My big, beady green eyes were met with a bright light. This almost blinded me, but then again, it's my first time opening my eyes. I was flapping my small flippers and feet as a man in a huge white coat pulled me out. "Congratulations, Elsie and Jared! It's a girl!" the man exclaimed. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a small moustache. "Ah, that's wonderful!" a woman replied, her face red from stress. "We will name her Quinn. Quinn Elvira Newsome." "That's a beautiful name." another man said to the woman. So, I'm Quinn. Quinn is me. I thought. "Shh.. everything will be okay, Quinn." the woman who I later learned was "Mumu" coaxed, trying to calm me down as I slowly stopped screaming. I was warmed, weighed and I was then wrapped in a pink, fluffy, cocoon-like sheet called a "blanket." "Hey Quinn," the other man said, who was "Dudu". "Welcome to the world!" I smiled at him and started babbling as I grabbed for his hair. He chuckled as Mumu carried me out of the big building and into a big thing with wheels called a "car". Dudu drived me home as Mumu carried me in her arms. Chapter two: The Big Surprise Jessie's POV I'm so excited to see the new baby! We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, but we're all very enthusiastic about it - except for Nora. Nora has always been very selfish and stubborn as a mule, ever since we adopted her at age two. She turned 5 in December and she still hasn't changed at all. Nora started to crawl all over a napping Florence. "NORA JAMIE NEWSOME! STOP JUMPING ON YOUR SISTER!" yelled our older sister, Lana. As Lana looked away to change the channel, Nora continued to crawl all over Florence until Andrew had to put her in a 20-minute time-out. Suddenly, loud knocks came from outside. It was Mumu and Dudu! "The baby's here! Come on everyone!" Lana exclaimed as everyone rushed through the door to see the baby. "She's absolutely beautiful, isn't she?" Mumu said. "She's gorgeous!" said Lana as she held the baby in her arms. "Her name is Quinn." Mumu said. Hmm. Quinn. I thought. What a pretty name! Chapter three: The Basics: Food, Clothes And A Place To Stay (This is when the chapters get a little longer) Quinn's POV As Mumu carried me through a beige-walled hallway, I was met with a pink colored room with toys, a closet and a TV. She sat me down on the fluffy white carpet and tore the blanket off of me and threw it into a white unsteady thing which was continuously rocking back and forth. "Crib!" Mumu said. "Eh bah bah!" I babbled, getting the point. Mumu walked to her left, rummaged through the closet and found a shiny, gold thing. "Tiara!" Mumu said. I gasped as Mumu carefully placed it on my peach-fuzz head. She rummaged through the closet again and got a fluffy pink thing called a "boa" and put a purple "shirt" and "overalls", a "diaper", and some purple "shoes" and a "wand". I giggled as the outfit was completed, chewing on the boa. Mumu giggled as she turned on the TV, and changed it to a show called "Teddy Town". I wasn't sure how this type of technology worked, but I loved how fascinating it was to see some bears move, dance and sing behind a screen. Mumu put me down as I continued to explore the space I had all to myself. There was lots of toys - teddy bears, bunnies, unicorns, princess castles, and lots more. I got tired and collapsed on the ground as I fell into slumber. Mumu's POV To be honest, Quinn has been the sweetest child I have ever raised. Even though we only had her for a few hours, I can easily see how much of a little angel she will become. I was in the kitchen, making some home-made mush mush, because when my kids were pookies, all of them preferred my home-made recipes over the store-bought brands. As I put some apples and bananas into the mixture, Jared came through the door from the living room. "Hey Elsie," he began. "Can I order some fast food for the kids? I know Quinn can't eat it and Jessie can't eat it because she hasn't finished teething, but the other kids can nibble on it." "Sure," I replied. "Just order Jessie a smoothie or something." As I finished the concoction, I put it in a small, pink bowl that Quinn could easily reach. I grabbed a tiny green spoon and walked upstairs. I creeped through the doorway to find Quinn sleeping. Trying not to disturb her, I placed the mush mush on the floor and whispered, "Quinn, your food is ready." I smiled as she woke up. I began to feed her, pretending the spoon was an airplane or some bunnies in a race. Quinn was giggling the whole time, some of the mush was dripping out of her mouth. When she was finished, I put her in her crib, kept the TV on and left her alone for a while as I went to tend for the other kids.